The present invention relates to power diodes and, more specifically, to a power diode terminal holder mounting arrangement, which is easy to install.
FIG. 1 shows a power diode terminal holder mounting arrangement according to the prior art design, two chips 2' are respectively soldered to a heat sink 1', the chips 2' each having two molybdenum pads 4' respectively soldered thereto at the top and bottom sides, and a copper plate 3' is soldered to the top-sided molybdenum pads 4' of the chips 2' to hold a terminal holder 5'. The copper plate 3' has a recessed top sidewall. This design is not suitable for a high power diode. FIG. 2 shows another power diode terminal holder mounting arrangement, in which the copper plate 3" has a flat top sidewall fitting the flat bottom edge of the terminal holder 5'. Because the flat top sidewall of the copper plate 3" is a solid face, gas cannot be exhausted from the center of the soldering area between the copper plate 3" and the terminal holder 5', and air bubbles may exist in between the copper plate 3" and the terminal holder 5' after the soldering procedure. In this case, the terminal holder tends to be forced away from the copper plate 3", and the performance of the terminal holder 5' in heat and electricity conductivity is poor.